Vampyr Liz
by DreamerTales
Summary: Liz has been missing, but when she sees Ariana again she tells her she's a vampire. Of course there is much much more to Liz's abrupt return. Promise story will be better I kinda suck at summaries. Please READ and REVIEW. Much appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Victorious. Shut Up!

**A/N: **Kay well this is an Ariana and Liz fanfic. To be honest I do not know much about them. I know the characters Jade and Cat way more, when it comes to their ways of being. So if you are a hardcore fan of either one of them, I probably have their personality off or something idk. I'm still not sure if I should change it to Cat and Jade. Reason why I did this Ariana and Liz was because I did not want to write the same thing as always, and for future plot.

_Surprise Surprise_

_**Ariana POV:**_

It's the last week of November. A cold time here in New York. I open the door to my apartment, and hurry in. Its empty. As it has been for a while now. I just finished a photo shoot. I'm tired and I want nothing more than to watch a movie, drink some hot chocolate, and maybe some pancakes. It's always a good time for pancakes.

I get changed once I realize that there is no pancake batter, so I'm gonna go to the market. I wore a black hoodie, some blue jeans, and black vans. I know it's super dull, but that was the point. As much as I love my fans, and being recognized, I don't want to do anything related to that to just get some snacks. I would usually send my assistant or someone else, but everyone left after the photo shoot. So I am completely by myself. I grab my car keys, and head down.

It takes me like 15 minutes to get to a small market. I got pancake batter, some chocolate, some Nutella, and Brisk tea. Oh yea, I'm gonna treat myself tonight. Luckily no one really bothered to come up to me. Around 3 people stared at me for a while. I think maybe they thought it was me, but thought it wasn't me, because of the way I was dressed. Doesn't matter now though. I'm getting inside my car, and heading home. It's days like these that remind me of Liz. They're cold, gloomy days. They remind me of us staying in and watching movies. Cuddling and laying underneath warm blankets. We're just friends of course, but I miss her like a long lost lover.

I try not to think about it, because it hurts me. It really does. I haven't seen her in so long. Almost a year. She disappeared. I tried calling her but both her house and cell phone were disconnected. After 6 months I went to her house, because I was extremely worried.

_Flashback:_

I'm trying to hide my nerves, but can't. I don't even know why I'm so nervous in the first place. There's a hunch I'm having, and it's telling me that Liz won't be here, and I won't get my answers.

I ring the doorbell and it gives a church like sounds to Liz's immense house. The door is slightly opening, and my anticipation builds up. Hoping it's Liz. It's not. "Ariana. What a surprise! I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" Mrs. Gillies greets me enthusiastically and gives me a huge hug. Finally she lets me go. "What brings you here dear?"

"I...I actually came to see if Liz is here?" I put on a nervous smile. Though I did not miss the subtle feel Mrs. Gillies' eyes held for a second at the mention of her daughter's name. Waiting for the response that didn't seem to come I added, "Is she here?" My eyes automatically tried to looks past her into the house, as if Liz would suddenly pass by.

"No. She isn't. Is there something you need her for?" She kept her smile on, but by now I realized the enthusiasm was just an act.

"Not really. I'm just worried. I've called and she doesn't answer. Well the phone is out of service. I haven't received anything from her or even heard of her. I've called here too, but the phone number is changed?"

"Oh you don't have to worry. You know how stubborn Liz can be once she gets her mind set on something-

"What is she doing then?" I interrupted, because I really wanted her to get to the point already.

"She decided to go to a trip to Europe. She told me she wanted to get unattached from everything here and clear her mind, blah blah. That's why her cell phone isn't in service."

"But is she ok?" This time I didn't even bother to hide the worry on my face.

"She's fine. As a matter of fact she called me two days ago. She's currently in France." Mrs. Gillies gave me a reassuring smile. I simply smiled back, and thanked her. I got in my car, and drove off. It would be so reassuring to know Liz is okay, but she isn't. I'm an actress and I know when someone is putting up an act.

Mrs. Gillies is good, but not good enough. So I'm back to zero. Not knowing what ever happened to Liz, but at least now I know her mom doesn't either and if she does, she doesn't want anybody else to know.

_End of Flashback_

Beeeep!

Crap the green light is on. I get to my apartment and at the corner of the same block of the building is in I see three men. They're not just any three men though. They're the same three men that stared at me in the market. They're simply standing at the corner, staring directly at me. How do they know it's me? It's dark outside. Unless they followed me to my car, but I don't think anybody was following me.

Their gaze gives me a burning itch. They have statuesque features. They don't even blink, and as I drive away their gaze follows me. All three heads turning simultaneously. I'm getting scared. What if they're planning on kidnapping me or worse! As soon as I leave my car to go up to my place, I speed walk. Looking around paranoid. They're nowhere to be seen, but I can't be too careful. It feels like forever before I reach my door. I go in and glance through the peephole. Nothing.

Carefully, I open the curtain and glance down the streets. Nothing.

I think about calling the cops or someone else, but I sit down and think. Maybe I'm just over exaggerating. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I haven't had much sleep lately. Maybe, it was just coincidence those guys were there. They probably were looking at something else that was in my direction.

I turn to look at the time. It is 10:30. I don't even know how much time I've spent here sitting on my couch thinking. My nerves have calmed, so I will continue my night. I make some hot chocolate, and start preparing my pancake batter. After a few minutes my pancake is done. I spread Nutella on it. Then I go sit on my couch. I decide to watch "Elizabeth: The Golden Age"

No particular reason. It just seemed like a good movie. I'm half ways in to the movie, and I'm enjoying the warmth underneath my blanket, and sipping my hot chocolate. My mind concentrated on the movie, that by the way is super good. The acting is well done, and the story is interesting. This woman is so empowering, and to think it's a true story. I'm so in focus that I drop some of the hot chocolate, which by now is mildly warm, on me when I hear a loud knock on my door. Slowly, I get up. Place my drink on the coffee table. I hesitate to get the door. What if it's those creepy guys? Who else would visit me without calling first?

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK!*

I look through the peephole and I see dark hair, but no the face. As is they're leaning against the door. I don't open it. I'm too scared too. So I step away slowly, and reach for my phone. In that instant, in those 7 seconds it took to get my phone, I hear the door knob shake. Oh my God! They're breaking in! I'm panicked so I head to the kitchen quickly, but before I can grab a knife or something, the door opens. I turn quickly expecting the worse, but who I see leaves me in shock. Maybe I'm dreaming. That's what I get for eating Nutella so late at night.

"Ariana. Ari you're okay." Her voice is full of relief, and her eyes full of worry.

"Liz." That's the only thing I can manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **Victorious not mine!

_Excuses_

There she stood. Her hair blacker than I've ever seen it. Her eyes like frost. She was breathing hard. As if she'd been running trying to escape a monster. She took a step towards me, and unconsciously my feet moved, taking some steps back.

"Ariana. What's wrong?" At hearing her voice I recovered from the shock.

"I…Where?..." I could not form a sentence.

"I'm sorry I haven't called. A lot of things have happened, and a lot of things have changed. I'm not the same. You wouldn't understand. That's why I haven't contacted you, and that's why I've made it impossible for you to get a hold of me. If I ever made you worry, I'm sorry." As she spoke she kept walking closer to me, so by now she was nearly a foot away. Hearing everything she just said woke me up. What became of me, I don't know. But I was angry. No. I was furious.

"Sorry doesn't even!..." I walked to her, to the point our faces almost touched. My anger took over and I pushed her hard. Well I tried to, because she didn't move an inch. "How dare you? You leave me without even a goodbye. You don't call. You are COMPLETELY out of reach, and you're sorry if I ever worried? Well of course I wasn't worried. What'd make you think that? I was just fucking dandy!"

She looked at me, with her mouth slightly open, with a mixture of a shocked and worried expression.

"You said fucking." Liz said simply. "I can count with my first hand the amount of times you have cursed." She walked to me, and lightly ran her hands over my face. "That angry face doesn't suit you."

"I took a step back and asked her making an even angrier face, "Well what face should I make then?"

"Look I know it's bad. Beyond bad, but I can explain everything."

"Explain." My tone still a bit loud.

"Well can we sit or something? It's a long story." She gestured to the couch.

I walked slowly to it.

"Ok fine." I sat down and she followed suit.

"Ok so before I tell you anything, you have to promise me you'll believe me. The things I'm going to tell you will sound crazy, but they're true." Liz said looking at me intensely.

I was getting nervous and anxious. "Well I'm more than ready to hear your excuse." I gave her a look that let her know I was angry, but she knew I still cared.

"Ok." Liz took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Ok." She started fidgeting.

"Common!" God I was about to get an anxiety attack.

"I..After we finished filming Victorious, well actually about a month before, I realized certain people were following me. It was never the same person, and if anything it was maybe once a week."

"Wait." I interrupted her. "If it was never the same person, how do you know someone was following you?"

"They had the same…look. I guess." She looked down at her hands placed on her knees. "After finishing Victorious, I kept my life in 'normal' routine. Then one day, while I was sleeping a noise woke me up. More like a whisper. Like if someone was whispering in my ear. So I woke up. I don't know what I was hearing I just know it was calling for me. And I couldn't stop." She started fidgeting more, and I heard the slight tremor in her voice. All the anger I felt was gone. Now I was concerned. "I couldn't stop this force..this will inside me. I didn't want to walk out but I did. I don't know what I was doing, but I walked to the garden in the back yard." Liz's home had a huge backyard and a garden that could qualify as a mini forest. "There I saw a man." She stopped fidgeting; now she was so still I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. "And I walked to him. He softly asked me if he could see my ring, and I showed him. I was scared but I couldn't move at my will."

"Wait. What ring?" Once again I interrupted.

At that she met my eyes. "The other one almost identical to the one I gave you."

A few years back Liz had bought us rings. They were almost identical. The only difference was the color of the tiny stone they had. We almost always wore them. It was nice, and intimate. I smiled a bit at the memory of when she gave me it. "Oh that ring." I smiled, but she didn't smile back. She seemed in pain almost.

"Yeah. Well after I showed him the ring, he tried to take it off my finger, and I finally reacted. I took my hand back, and as soon as I was about to scream he knocked me out..I think. I can't remember what exactly happened, but when I woke up I was in a room. Like a motel room. My head felt like shit, and there was a man and woman by the door. So I wouldn't escape. I started looking around and in the other end of the bed was the man from the garden. He smiled at me and said that I didn't have to be so 'difficult'. That he was sorry for knocking me out, but I would have screamed and woken my parents up. He stood in front of me, and gently took my hand. His skin was pale, but had a certain glow. Very slight. He took the ring off my finger." As she spoke Liz touched her middle finger, where the ring used to be. "You see that ring, is worth so much more than you and I could have thought."

"Where did you even buy them? I never asked and you never told me."

"I bought them at some old antique store in LA. You should've seen it. It was so creepy on the outside and inside. I was just going through the stuff and saw a small box like thing. I opened it and saw the rings inside. I liked them, and figured you would too. Since it was an antique store I thought nobody would have similar ones." Liz gave me a small smile.

"Well why did that man want the ring? Is it one of those super valuable antiques?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, super valuable." She finished sarcastically. "After he took the ring, he put his face in front of mine, and moved my hair off my neck. He was touching me so gently as if handling thin glass." Liz started fidgeting again. I couldn't help but think the worse. He raped her, or beat her, or tortured her! "He bit me. On my neck." Or bit her?

"What? Why would…"

Liz interrupted, her voice stern and raspy. "He is not human, and neither am I." My eyes widened. Was Liz on drugs or something? She completely terrified me, even more now that she looked at me with her piercing icy blue green eyes. She looked insane. About to lose it.

"I.." She chocked a bit. "I'm vampire." I strained to hear. She barely whispered. As soon as I realized what she had said, I burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Victorious - Not mine.

**A/N: **Everything will later be explained, but first patience grasshopper. BTW: PLEASE R&R :D

_Hardy har har_

"Ahh..Liz." I say still laughing. "Someone's been taking too many drugs." I shake my head at her, and start laughing again.

I throw a glance at her, and she looks mad. "I wasn't joking, and I am not on any drugs."

I look at her with a light smile, still disbelieveing her. "I'm serious." She says sounding actually very serious. Now I'm starting to worry about her health. Better said her sanity. "Oh please look at you." I say my hand gesturing at her. "You look like you haven't slept in days, you're skin looks paler than usual, you look like a nerve wreck, you look like you've escaped a mental institution!" I gasp. "Oh my God. Liz is that really where you've been? Look if you need help it's nothing to be ashamed of, I can help y…"

"Stop! I am telling you the truth. I can't believe you don't believe me. I AM a vampire. Ariana please." Her eyes are begging.

Jokingly, and challenging her 'truth', I smirk and say, "Really? Prove it, you all mighty creatu.." My words drop dead. Less than a second ago she was sitting on the other end of the couch. Now she popped out of nowhere here next to me. Kneeling on the floor with her arms on the armrest and her head resting on them. She's looking up at me amused at the shocked expression I'm probably wearing. "That was fast." I choke out. "But.." Again I am speechless when I hear the sharp hissed noise as fangs reveal themselves inside Liz's mouth. Fangs! In one jump I end up on the other side of the couch.

Liz gracefully gets up. "Those aren't real." I squeak. I'm sitting with my arms extended grasping the couch, and my knees bent up. Slowly Liz reaches me, and places her arms on either side of my body. Her head almost laying on my belly. Again she's looking up at me amused.

I'm still shocked but I manage to shake my head. At that Liz quickly moves her face an inch apart from mine. Okay, now I'm getting scared. "Holy fuck!" I yell as I close my eyes. I keep my eyes closed, and I hear her hearty laugh. Slowly my eyes open to see her on the middle of the couch, holding her stomach, laughing. She's laughing so hard, I'm expecting to see her start crying at any second. Now I'm mad.

I get up from the couch and stand in front of her. "It's not funny!" She starts laughing even more. "I didn't find your joke HILLARIOUS. It's stupid!" Once I said that she finally stopped laughing, but she still had a smile on.

"I wasn't joking." She says. Her smile would make it all seem different, but her eyes are sincere. As she gets up and takes a step towards me, and I step back. "For Christ sake Ariana!" She says exasperated. "I'm a vampire and now you won't even let me get close to you. I thought you trusted and loved me more than that." Her eyes show hurt and amusement at the same time.

"I just can't believe it." I whisper.

"Well I'm not lying to you." She looks at me sternly. "point is I came here to protect you. They're coming for you. The same vampires that came for me. They want that ring. "She says and point to my left hand. "I would take it from you, but I can't. Ryan isn't stupid. As soon as he found out I transformed he had a witch cast a spell so if I even touched the ring, it'd set me on fire. I can't touch it." She simply says.

"You still haven't told me what's up with these rings, and who's Ryan?"

"They immortalize. In the full sense of immortalization, and Ryan is the vampire that came to my house, the one that knocked me out, and drained me."

I cringe as she 'drained'. "Liz I'm so sorry to hear what you went through." I feel sadness to imagine the pain she must have put up with. "But about the rings, how is that possible? Nothing is immortal. There's always some way…"

"Nope. With those rings, there is no way, and I mean absolutely NO WAY, you can be killed. Destroyed. Stopped. Whatever you want to call it."

My eyes feel like they're gonna pop out of my head. "Well if they have one already…"

"They need both. It only works if you wear both." Liz interrupts me once more.

"You know you really need to stop interrupting me." I give her a motherly look. "It's rude."

Liz raises an eyebrow, and I hear her mumble, "Cranky."

"Am not." I say slightly offended.

"Are too." She has one of those slight smiles she usually wears.

I give her a smile. I've known Liz for years, but I can't help to feel there's a stranger in my living room. I mean I know her. Who she is, and how she is, but she feels different. I look at her face with detail and see that she looks tired, physically and mentally. I step closer to her, both of my hands of the side of her face. Sure she's clearly different now, but that's nothing some good quality time, and catching up can't fix. God I have missed her.

"I've missed you." I say sincerely.

"As I've missed you." My eyes start watering up. I don't know why, but hearing her say that brings me so much joy.

She moves closer, and plants a loving kiss on my forehead. Then she gets a hold of my hands, and removes them from her face. I see her step away from me, and pace a bit before stopping, and looking at me once more. Now her face is serious again.

Her tone turns once more firm, and commanding as she says, "You can't leave, or go anywhere without me." She said it so slowly and clearly it made me feel retarded for a second. "You need to tell me, at all times where you are, IF I permit you to go anywhere."

"Permit?" I chuckle. "Who do you think you are?" I say crossing my arms.

"I am the one that's gonna save your life. So you're gonna do what I say." Now her face is an inch away from mine, and her tone is harsh.

"And what if I don't?" I say bitterly.

"You die." She shrugs. My eyes are wide. I can't believe she just shrugged my death! "Now I'm tired, so common let's go to bed."

"On the same bed?"

"Yes." Liz says matter-of-factly. "It's not like we haven't slept on the same bed before."

I know Liz didn't say that trying to make it mean anything else than it actually means. She meant it truthfully with no subliminal message, but I couldn't help and blush a bit. I really hope she didn't catch me blush. How embarrassing.

"Ok." I squeak. I swear I'm on squeak away from turning into a mouse. I walk past her, heading towards my…'our' bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious.**

**A/N: I know I have taken super long to update and I apologize, but I've been extremely busy with school and jobs applications, etc. I am planning on finishing this story though. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Believe it or Not_

Liz didn't even wait for me to show her the way or open the door to the bedroom. She walked past me. Oh no! I forgot to clean up my room. The bed is undone and there are clothes all over the place. She's gonna think I'm such a slob.

I see Liz open the door casually. Like she own the damn place. "Wow Arian you're such a slob." She chuckles.

I frown. "I didn't have time this morning okay. I had things to do. "I started picking some clothes up, and fixing the bed a little. Which by the way I don't understand. We're gonna mess it up anyways. Not that I meant that in a dirty way or anything…

"Are you done having a convo with your mind yet?" Liz interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah." I smile shyly.

"You don't have to fix anything up Ariana." She chuckles. "I was joking."

"Well I wasn't I just want things to ot looks so…messy…so.." I said struggling to find the right word.

"I get it." She deadpanned.

I was holding on to the comforter when she took it from my hand and let it go.

"We're gonna mess it up anyways." She shrugged. "Well common I'm tired. Get your pajamas on, brush your teeth.."

"Okay mom." I said fainting annoyance.

Liz laughed. I quickly got some pajamas and then went to the restroom to change. After I changed into my warm pajamas, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I walked out I saw Liz sitting on the side of the bed with her head down. Her back was facing me so I didn't really know what she was doing. I walked to her, and stood in front of her. I saw she was holding a picture frame.

"We were so small." Liz had a tiny smile on.

The picture she was holding was on of me and her on stage. On broadway for the performance of 13.

I smiled back at her. "Weird how time passes, and you never notice. I swear I never felt it." I shook my head.

Liz stood up, and walked past me to put the picture frame back to where it was. On the shelf beside my bed.

"I completely forgot my manners." I smiled apologetically at her. "You need pajamas."

I walked again to my drawer and took out a pajama that fit big on me, but probably perfect for her. When I turned around to give them to her I saw she was taking her shirt off. She didn't even mind me. She didn't realize I was staring at her. She was too busy now undoing her belt. Once she took it off, she looked up at me. Liz had a smug smirk on, and walked over to me where I was still holding the pajamas midair. It was then I realized what an idiot I must look like. She took the pajamas and smiled at me walking back to the side of the bed. I turned around to give her some privacy.

Liz started laughing. "You're so strange. Not like you haven't seen me in my _delicates_ before." She said _delicates_ with an over exaggerated hillbilly accent that made me giggle. She is such a dork. After a few seconds, she spoke again again. "Done."

I turned around, and walked over to the bed. I got in bed on the left side. "Hey do you have a spare toothbrush?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, you know where they're at." I always had spare toothbrushes since sometimes some of the cast from Victorious would sleep over.

I fluffed my pillow, and pulled the sheets all the way to my shoulders. I tossed around a few times trying to get comfortable. I was still tossing ridiculously when Liz came out. Face washed and everything. "That was fast."

"Mhm." Wow that wasn't even a word. Does that qualify as a grunt?

I felt the bed move as Liz got on the bed, and under the covers. She also covered herself up to her shoulders. "I don't know if I should sleep." She said real low.

"You sleep?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly. "What did you think I was just going to lay here?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." I felt stupid now. Stupid Twilight.

"Well I do sleep. Any living thing needs rest." Liz made a weird thinking face. "I mean I'm not really alive, because I DID die, but now I'm not dead either. Because I am walking and talking. Living…" I was about to contribute to her theory when she said, "Anything that uses up energy needs to rest." She ended with a satisfied smile. Content with her theory.

"Stars don't sleep."

"No. They _explode_." She said. Her eyes emphasizing _explode_. "That's their rest." She stated.

I nodded. I guess it did make sense. Quite a lot actually. "So why don't you want to sleep then?"

Liz said with want, "Oh no I want to." She nodded. "But I don't know if I should. I knew they were close to finding you, so I came here. I mean I doubt they know it's YOU that has the ring, but they're close as in they can sense something. Maybe some energy the ring might give off. I don't really know. I was actually inside the store. I followed when you left but I didn't notice them, and I don't think they noticed me until maybe two blocks down the apartment. I was trying to keep an eye on your car, and I felt someone staring. I looked past you, and they were standing at the corner. Looking at me."

I sat up abruptly. "Wait those were the creepy guys I thought were staring at me!" Then I gave it some more thought. "I guess they weren't staring at me after all. They were keeping an eye on you."

"Yeah. Probably. "Liz said a bit too quiet for me to hear. "I mislead them. As soon as I noticed them I turned the corner, and then a block down I turned, but they were gone. I didn't want to lead them to you, but they're not stupid. They'll figure out what I was doing around here in the first place. Hopefully, our encounter was just coincidence."

"So they've been looking for you." I stated.

"Yes." Liz looked like she way daydreaming.

Finally I asked what I really wanted to. "Why didn't they attack you?"

I could tell I had asked what Liz was most likely asking herself. "I don't know." She answered with true confusion.

She got out whatever daze she was in, and turned to me. "Point is, tonight will be the last night here."

"But I have work." Liz was shaking her head. "I have a LOT of things to do. I have all my stuff here. Moving would take more than a day. Plus we haven't even looked at apartment yet. And I have photo shoots, album work, more music production…I have finished recording and…"

"I don't think you understand." Liz looked at me with big eyes. As if she was speaking to a child. "It's your work or your life. I mean if you really really want to die, then you can stay in your comfy bed and wait for them to figure out exactly who you are, but most importantly WHAT YOU have." Liz pointed her finger at me. Then back to her normal self she said, "Meanwhile I can go to…" she said patting her chin. Thinking. "…hmm Russia!" She finished enthusiastically. "I haven't been there yet. Surely there's a lot to learn." She smiled.

"Okay! Fine! We'll move." I surrendered. "I'll take a look at the local leases tomorrow."

"Ohh no." Liz shaked her head.

"What?"

"By _moving_ I mean move out of the state."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Shush!" Look we have to get out of here. They already saw me. They know I'm around here. Who knows why they were here in the first place."

"Well maybe just _maybe_…" I said exaggerating 'maybe'. "…they wouldn't have seen you if you hadn't been sneaking around like a creep! And had just come directly to me, and warned me before hand." I was getting annoyed.

"Oh so warning you now is not 'before hand'?" She air quoted.

"Whatever. You know what I mean." I huffed, and crossed my arms. "Doesn't answer why you were sneaking around." I looked away, then looked at her again when I said, "Creep!"

Liz let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Stupid vampire habit. It's in my nature. So don't judge."

"Getting back to the big issue. What am I going to do about my work?" I insisted.

"Wow. I like how _that's_ the BIG issue." Liz looked at me unbelieving. "Drop it."

"But…"

"Drop. It." The look Liz gave me made me shiver. I think she realized I was a bit scared because she quickly said with a more soothing tone. "Do you trust me Ariana?"

Did I? I mean we were the best of friends, but slowly we started drifting apart. I hadn't seen her in 6 months. People change, and fast. There was still so much mystery to everything she was saying. But was it a mystery or just untold explanations? Did I believe everything Liz told me? I mean how can I seriously believe. What she's saying is something out of a fiction book. What was I thinking when I believed her? Sure she did move way fast. She did show me fangs. Maybe it was all some fancy tricks. Liz WAS sort of a goofball. Believe it or not. She may look serious, and sometimes scary, but she loved joking around. She was simply a humorous person. That doesn't matter though. The question remaining is, do I or don't I believe her? This all plays a big part in trust. At that moment I looked at Liz. Deep into her eyes. I always loved her eyes. Usually the first thing people notice on people like Liz is their eyes. Yes they are beautiful. Deep ocean icy blue, with a hint of green. Even though I absolutely love her eyes, I can always see her true intentions by the way she has her lips positioned. I know it sounds weird, but that's just how I know. When she's planning something, her lips form the tiniest of smirks. It's almost undetectable, but it's there. She's a _great_ actress, and a _great_ actress can express their characters emotions through their eyes. I can bet she'll win an Oscar one day. So I know I can't trust them, but I swear her lips always give her away. It's sort of like when you know some deep dark secret, or a really funny story or joke, but you can't tell the person. You speak to them as if nothing is going through your mind, and give them the same looks, because you know that would most likely give you away, but you're trying to hold in your laugh or words. When she's being dishonest, it's as if she's trying to keep the lies out, and the truth in, but her lips can barely contain the truth inside.

For the longest time we're just staring at each other, and I can tell she's disappointed I've taken so long to respond.

"Is this real?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Her voice sounded so monotone. Her lips stay perfectly in place. No smirk. Not the slightest movement. Not a grin or twitch. Not even slightly agape.

She's telling the truth. I believe her.

I don't know why, but it felt like a natural reaction when I swiftly moved in my face an inch apart from hers. I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, and slowly I got closer and closer until my lips landed on her left cheek. I stayed there for a few seconds, and then I moved my face to the crook of her neck.

"I trust you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Victorious is non existent.**

**A/N: This is a rated M fanfic. So here comes the picante parts ;D**

* * *

_Hormones_**  
**

I let her go. I laid my head on my pillow , and watched as Liz did the same. "So you aren't sleeping then?"

She shook her head. "They can't come during the day. Catch fire. But when the sun rises I'll be able to sleep a few hours."

"Okay." I said quietly. I've been wanting to ask what powers she has. "So what powers do you have?" I look at my fingers as they play with the comforter.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow. You need to get some sleep, but I promise I will explain thoroughly tomorrow." Liz said with a tiny smile.

"Okay." I smiled back at her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turned my back to her, and reached for my lamp to turn it off. Minutes later I felt Liz move closer behind me. Her arm snaked around my waist. A while longer her thumb found the exposed skin between my pajama pants and top, and started caressing it. She didn't feel cold, maybe a little cool, but nothing out of the ordinary. Little by little she touched more of my skin, with more of her hand. I didn't move. Don't know why, but I acted the best I could to pretend I was asleep.

When her whole hand went under my top, running over the lower part of my torso, my breath hitched. I wonder if she noticed? I don't think she did, because she continued moving her hand to the side of my body. Up my ribs and down to the hem of my pants. Her fingers lingered there. For a second I thought she was going to move her hand inside, but instead her hand followed to move over my pajamas.

Liz's hand firmly went up, and down my thigh. Each time moving more to my inner thigh. I felt the tingle up my spine, and I couldn't resist. Still with my eyes closed I moved in her arms. Now facing her. She removed her hand, but after a while I felt her on me again. This time her hand was on my lower back. Maybe turning around wasn't a good idea since that particular spot on my back was sensitive.

This is weird. The touching, but most of all what it's doing to me. I'm getting…turned on. Very turned on, and just thinking about doing 'that thing' which is a result of getting turned on, with Liz, is weird. And I feel somewhat dirty. Not because she's a girl but because it's Liz. But her hand doesn't stop and I can't help what I feel, but I can help what I do. I open my eyes.

Liz wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't know I was now fully aware. Great! I was hoping that when she saw my eyes were open she would stop with all this turning me on business. Now what? I'll move more. I stretch in the bed, and she opens her eyes. Now she sees I'm awake, and I look at her for a few seconds.

"Did I wake you?" Liz asks. Not removing her hand.

Should I lie? I mean I wasn't even asleep. I was borderline, but if I tell her I wasn't asleep, and I just let her touch me like a weirdo, then she'd probably think I'm a weirdo. Gosh I'm not even making sense. What's wrong with me? What am I saying? She started touching me. This isn't my fault it's hers. She's the weirdo. But then again I didn't stop her. Until now. She wouldn't have stopped on her own. I could bet on that. My thought was no longer when I felt her firmly grasp me and pull me to her. It happened so quick that I could even let the shriek I felt in my throat out. Our foreheads were touching, and I held in my breath.

"No." I said. My voice raspy. "I mean yes." I corrected myself. "You did."

"Sorry." She said not sounding very sorry. She had a smirk on her face. "I've missed you." Liz said as she started moving her face closer to my neck.

Okay I'm freaking out now. Internally that is, because I'm trying to maintain my cool on the outside.

Liz's voice is raspy and deep, but unusually tender at the same time when she says, "I missed the way you feel." Then she lightly rubbed her nose up the crook of my neck, up to my jaw, and she whispered in my ear, "The way you smell."

Oh God please please help me. I had somehow, someway forgotten how HOT Liz can be. I never forgot how physically hot she is, but I mean how sensual she is. How hot she can get me. But it was never this much. Sure we cuddled, slept on the same bed, maybe hugged a little too long when we greeted, kissed on the cheeks far too much, and other more than friendly things, but it was just playing around right? I mean I did get tingly and stuff whenever we touched or stared at each other a little too long. But this. This wasn't kiddy stuff. This wasn't playing around. She bit my jaw lightly. Oh God! I shut my legs tighter together. The rage of hormones I was feeling cooled down instantly when she said almost too casually, "I'm hungry." I opened my eyes, that I hadn't noticed were closed, to find her looking at me. I jumped off the bed.

"No." I raised my voice, and my hands in front of me.

"Relax Ariana." She said smirking. When she did that I saw something sticking out a bit, sort of coming down on her bottom lip. My eyes widened even more. Oh God her fangs were out. I looked at the door quickly. "I'm not gonna bite you." She said mockingly.

Liz stood up from the bed, and walked to me. Then she kneeled in front of me. Her hand placed on her heart. "I promise you. No. I swear to you that I will not bite you." She looked sincere. I believed her, and sighed relief.

As Liz stood up she mumbled. "Unless you want me too." My eyes widened. "Common. You have to sleep." Her hands were on my hips. Her fingers tugging lightly at my top…and HERE come the hormones.

"Okay, but you have to sleep on the sofa." I stated sternly. Liz gave me a questioning eyebrow. "You're very…distracting." I told her as I removed her hands from my hips. I couldn't meet her eyes. I felt kind of embarrassed. Apparently, she found it amusing.

"Well if that's what you REALLY want…" She said raising her eyebrow again.

"Yes." I affirmed. Leaving no room for her to refuse.

Liz raised her hands in defeat, and chuckled, "Okay." She grabbed a pillow, and just when I thought she was out the door she appeared in front of her with inhumane speed. She pushed her body against mine, and grabbed my hips to leave no space in between her own. She kissed my neck, and bit my bottom lip lightly. "I can't believe I could hardly remember how cute you are when you're trying to be demanding. Fucking adorable." And just like that she sped out my room. She even closed the door. I was in shock. That happened so fast that I hadn't even had the time to react.

That was completely out of the 'friendship' boundaries. She bit my lip. What do I do now? I fucking loved it? Was Liz playing some sick game? Did she like like me? What the hell is going on?

The girl hasn't even been back for a whole day and it seems like she is trying to do 'it' with me. Maybe it's a vampire thing?

Ugh! Too many questions. I need to lay down.

Letting out a breath of relief, I walk to my bed, and settle comfortably under the covers. I took a look at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m.

I closed my eyes, and tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. I took another look at the clock 2:35 a.m.

How did 35 minutes go by so quickly? I literally felt like I closed my eyes for no more than 5 minutes.

I turned and buried my face on my pillow. Wait was this my pillow? It smelled a lot like Liz. Her Versace perfume mixed with her minty shampoo. Mmm she smells sooo good. I caught myself inhaling the pillow. Ugh! This WAS her pillow! She better not had done this on purpose! Maybe that's why I can't sleep. She was subconsciously distracting me from sleeping. Not to mention that I was still turned on. I've never felt this way before. Sure I've been in the 'mood' before, but this was different. Way more intense.

The way she was touching me felt so so good, but at the same time my body ached with want, and I couldn't make it go away. It was a combination of love and hate. I put my face on her pillow again, and breathed in. That tingle up my spine was back again, and that intense heat between my legs too.

Just ignore it Ariana, and it'll go away.

My exhaustion took over. I don't know when but thankfully sleep knocked me down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Me no own.

**A/N**: I am so so sorry I have lagged this story, but this I promise...I am going to finish it one way or another. 2012 was hectic and I know 2013 will be worse. But I will not forget this story :)

* * *

_Time to Go_

I woke up at 1:41 in the afternoon. I let my body slowly come off my bed. I felt a bit tired but at least I had gotten around 7 hours of sleep.

When I finished my morning routine I went out to the living room, to check up on Liz. She was sleeping peacefully. Her skin paler than usual. Must be that whole dead/undead thing she has going on. I didn't know whether I should wake her since she DID say she'd stay up all night. She probably fell asleep as soon as the sun rose.

I decided to start making breakfast instead, as quietly as I could. I was starving. Usually I wake up at 8, but because of yesterday's event, it was difficult to go to sleep early.

I opened my fridge, looking around trying to decide what to cook. Oh! Liz loves crepes, and she's a vegan so I'll make them dairy free with some fresh fruit, and chamomile tea. I started getting all the ingredients ready, and quietly started cooking. At least I thought I was being quiet, but Liz started fidgeting soon after I had begun.

She opened her eyes and sat up to look at me. We could see each other perfectly because the kitchen and living room were wide open to each other. "Morning." I cheered with a smile.

"Afternoon." She replied nonchalantly.

She got up and walked towards the restroom, and a few minutes later came out looking must more alive, if that's possible.

I felt her body approach mine, so I turned back to see her glancing at the food I was making with no show of appetite. "We need to start looking for a new place today. Remember we agreed on that." She said.

"Yes. I know." I smiled weakly. "Don't you have things? You only came with a change of clothes."

"Not really. Doesn't matter anyways. I'll buy whatever I need, we need, which is clothes and food. That's about it."

I nodded while placing the last crepe on a plate. "So it's on you then?" A flirty smile on my face.

She just raised that pierced eyebrow of hers, but said nothing.

"Breakfast is ready." I smiled childishly again.

Liz was sitting by the island, when I placed her food in front of her. She looked up at me. "I don't eat." She said simply. "At least not that." She pointed at the crepes.

"What are they bad?" I asked. Already feeling a frown starting to form my face.

"Did you forget something? A certain aspect of my new life?" She asked me in such a child like tone, that I felt like I was about to burst into years. She was being so mean.

"Okay." Was all I managed to choke out.

"I'm going out." Liz got up and within a second disappeared and reappeared into my bedroom. Changed and ready to head out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice small.

"I need food."

"Blood you mean." I said more to myself than to her.

"Yes." She smiled a huge happy smile, which is rare, and her fangs were out.

My eyes practically popped out. "Where?!...Who?!" I asked not looking at her. I think that was when it hit me. The fact that Liz IS a vampire, and she needs blood. She likes blood. That blood is her food, and her 'food' came from people. I gasped. Does she kill people?

I looked up at her scared. She knew what I was thinking because she said, "No I don't kill to feed, but I do feed off of people. And yes 99.9% of the time it's against their will. Oh well. That's life." She shrugged.

Liz continued. "It's day out, so i doubt anyone will come attack. Besides I won't take more than 20 minutes or so."

"How are YOU going out?"

"I'm not going out of this building. Just out of this apartment." She motioned around. I gasped again. That meant she was going to feed off of someone from this very building.

"Don't! What's wrong with you? They're my neighbors."

"Oh stop. It's not like you talk to anyone in this rich bitch place. I won't do it in this floor okay? I'm going to go now. I'm getting really cranky, and I need to feed."

I ran to block her from the front door. "Liz!"

"Oh my God!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to kill anyone. Now move before I lose it!"

Okay. I'm scared now. I shouldn't let her go but I do, because I trust her, and sort of because I'm scared of her.

"Please, don't do anything stupid." I whisper as I move out of her way.

"Bye." She sing songs and shuts the door.

I shudder. I need to relax. Everything will be okay. I need a distraction. Shower. Hot shower. That's what I'm going to do.

I go and turn on the shower, and set the water lukewarm.

I'm going to take my sweet time. I deserve it after all the chaos Liz is putting me through. Survivor/I will survive comes to my mind. Yes. I've been watching Glee.

I start to sing along. I love singing, it relaxes me automatically.

My voice flows with ease hitting all the notes. I can honestly say I'm blessed to have this gift.

The tunes keep coming for a while. After washing my hair, I get out. I dry my hair a but with the towel, and wrap it around my body.

_In the endless night we are but one._

_In my dreams, wolf and I._

I start singing, then open my bathroom door.

"Ahh!" I shriek, holding my hand over my heart.

"I hate wolves." We're not the best of friends." Liz says as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What. The. Fuck." I'm gasping for oxygen. Can you blame me? I open the door to Liz standing beside with some fresh blood on her lips. Slowly making its way to her chin.

"Geez sweat heart. What's with your mouth?" She teases.

"What's with MY mouth?! What's with yours?!" I yell. "You have..." she steps closer to me. "...eww eww eww." I shriek again. Pushing my hands against her to get her away from me.

"Oh that's right. I need to wash my mouth. Excuse me." Liz walks past me to towards the sink. I watch her take a handful of water and rinse her mouth. "Blood is such an asshole. Stains like a bitch."

She spits the water out and looks up at me. Giving a satisfied sigh she says, "I feel better now. Full." She pats her belly, and grins. Her fangs are still out. I stare at them. My eyes wide.

I'm guessing she realized what I was staring at because she plopped her fangs back in fast.

I must have looked ridiculous standing with only a towel around me, my mouth hanging open, and my eyes wide. I was shell-shocked. I didn't even notice Liz walking towards me.

"Hmm...you smell good." Liz growls lowly.

That definitely shook me out of my trance. I took a step back. More like a jump.

"Easy there kitten. Not my fault you're wet." Liz gives me a malicious smirk. "Or is it?"

I gasp. "Do you mind?" I almost growl back at her. "I need to change you weirdo." I turn my back to her.

"Alright. Gosh." I can tell she's holding in a laugh.

I hear the door shut behind her. Quickly I grab some jean shorts, a loose t-shirt, and put on some black wedges. I apply some light makeup on my face. Put on my hoop earrings, a froggy gold necklace, and some thick rings.

I come out to see Liz sitting on the living room couch. Her back is facing me. She turns around to see me, and her eyebrow lifts up almost to her hairline.

"Damn. You look…good." Different. But real good." She gets off the couch and walks up to me. Even in wedges or heels Liz always stands a few inches taller than me. "Janis." She points to the woman on my black t-shirt. "That's mine. You still have it." Liz states more than questions.

"Ariana we have to leave today. Before the sun sets. So, start packing."

"Ugh. What am I going to tell my manager, my dancers, my producers…everyone?" I groan.

"Don't tell them anything at all. Let's just leave."

"How am I not going to tell them anything? I can't just disappear."

"Tell them you have an emergency. Don't tell them details, just that you're not coming back. That way at least you won't leave them hanging." She sits on the couch's armrest. "Look either you call them or you don't. Either way we are leaving in an hour and thirty. So if you are going to make calls make them now. I'll help you pack." Liz starts her walk to my room. "Oh and Ariana.." Liz turns to face me. "..no details." Her eyebrow risen warningly.

I walk back to my room to get my phone. I see Liz looking around my closet. "Where's your luggage? You do have some?"

"In the walk in closet by the living room." I answer.

She heads out. I grab my phone and start making the calls. Liz comes back with my luggage.

After what seems like an hour but has only been half, I already contacted my manager and producers. They did not take I lightly but I didn't care because the outcome would not change. That should be good enough, but what about my family? My mom, my dad, Frankie...What am I going to say?

I turn to see Liz almost done filling up my suitcase.

"What am I going to say to my family?" I barely whisper.

Liz stops what she's doing, and looks at me. "You will see them again. I promise you." She tells me with the sincerity, and determination that gives me strength.

But I can't call my mom. That's too scary. So I call Frankie.

The phone rings several times but he doesn't answer. I wait until it goes to voicemail each time I call him.

I call him for like 20 minutes. I must've called like 50 times, but he doesn't answer. I hear the phone go to voicemail again, and I end it.

"He's probably napping." Liz's voice comes through me.

"Who?" I ask. My voice sounding sadder than I thought it would.

"Frankie. He's probably asleep. You know how the boy looooves to sleep." She smiles softly, as if remembering a moment.

"How'd you know I was calling him?" I asked surprised.

"Because you looked so sad." She sighs. "But mostly due to my enhanced hearing because of my vampire abilities thing."

I give her a questioning look.

"I can hear the voicemail." She says flat out. "Ari we have to go. Leave him a message." She tells in a caring tone.

My eyes start to water, but I try to hold my tears in. I dial his number one more time. No answer.

I wait for the voicemail.

"Frankie. I…uhm…I have to go somewhere. I'll explain when I come back." I turn to Liz, as if she could give me the perfect words to say, but I know she can't. There is no perfect or right way of saying this. "I don't know when I'll come back, but don't worry about me kay?" I turn to Liz again. Her eyes meeting mine. "I'm safe." I affirm, still holding her gaze. She gives me a comforting smile, and nods.

It's time to go.

"I love you Frankie, tell mom, and dad, and everyone else that I love them too. I do. Bye." The last words of my sentence are practically chocked out. I have to pull it together.

I hang up, stand, and take a quick look through my pack to make sure nothing essential is missing. Everything seems to be here. I've put the ring on a necklace chain around my neck, hidden underneath my shirt.

I'm weary, scared, nervous, but it's time to go.

WebRep

Overall rating

This site has no rating

(not enough votes)


End file.
